plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cavalry Zombie
Cavalry Zombie (骑兵僵尸, pinyin: Qíbīng jiāngshī) is a zombie encountered in Dark Ages in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time]]. It jousts towards the player's plants and launches its rider off its back once it approaches a plant. The Knight Zombie will also leave its lance upon doing so and it will behave like a tombstone, which instantly kills the first plant in where it is placed, similar to the Surfer Zombie's surfboard. Description The Knight Zombie wears a knight helm for protection against threats. Rather than wearing a full knight gear, it wears a standard peasant outfit, instead. It holds a lance on to its left hand and once it is jousted by its horse, it will stab a certain plant while the Knight Zombie performs a unique jumping animation. Its horse is black, has blue-green colored hairs and a tail on it, and has pink banners on its rear and front legs with red linings. The rear one holds a brain logo on while on its front legs, three black circle spots exist. Overview Cavalry Zombie absorbs 65 normal damage shots and it has no degrades when not separated. The Horse Zombie absorbs 65 normal damage shots and the Knight Zombie absorbs 90 normal damage shots. Strategies General This is a very dangerous zombie when it appears on less defended lanes. When it appears, plant a Puff-shroom to slow it down. You can also use freezing plants or a Kernel-pult. As its Knight Zombie gets launched, there will be a lance on your lanes, which cannot be planted on unless it is destroyed. Be sure to use a Magnet-shroom near a Tall-nut, because knight helmets are harder to destroy the buckets. If combined with Jester Zombies, Zombie Kings, Wizard Zombies, and Dark Ages Gargantuars, they can be very problematic across your defenses, causing massive destruction on your lawn. You will also notice that its Zombie Horse can start eating your plants, much like the Zombie Bull in Wild West. You should have Fume-shrooms, Tall-nuts, Coconut Cannons, Snapdragons, Laser Beans, and Starfruit at your disposal to prevent massive destruction from happening. Gallery HD Horseman Knight Zombie.png|HD Cavalry Zombie. Horseman Zombie launching its rider.gif|Cavalry Zombie launching Knight Zombie. (Animated, click to watch) Horseman Zombie launching.jpg|Cavalry Zombie launching its zombie on an advertisement. Cavalry Entry.PNG|Almanac entry. Lance1.png|Knight Zombie's lance on first degrade. Lance2.png|Knight Zombie's lance on second degrade. Dead Horse.png|Dead level 2 horse. Trivia * Unlike the other animal zombies, it is not a robot. *The idea of Cavalry Zombie was formed in the fact that jousting was a traditional, yet an extreme sport back in the Middle Ages where two Cavalric Knights are to fight each other in the coliseum donned with Lances. *It is similar to the Zombie Bull and the Zombie Bull Rider, as both animals make their riders fly across plants and land, except it has an offensive weapon. *Even though the horse is separated from Cavalry Zombie, it doesn't have its own Almanac entry. * Blover cannot blow away the Knight Zombie hurled by the Cavalry Zombie. See Also *Knight Zombie Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Chinese Category:Chinese Dark Ages Category:Dark Ages Encountered Zombies Category:Zombies with "Speedy" speed Category:Zombies with "Stiff" speed Category:Zombies with "Hardened" toughness Category:Zombie Groups Category:Environment Modificators Category:Dark Ages